


Villain I Appear to Be

by localEnti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localEnti/pseuds/localEnti
Summary: First, I'd like to state that the title has no correlation to the work.I'm not a writer, by any means. I only wrote this to vent out my frustration, my hate, anger, everything. My life has been unkind, and I suppose this story is to simply put out how I feel about myself. This is a self-insert.Feel free to comment and critique.
Kudos: 1





	Villain I Appear to Be

It was dark, she couldn’t see anything. One moment, she was walking home from the grocery store, and the next she was stuffed into a van, a hand clamped over her eyes and mouth. She was scared. She was cold. In her moments of frightful confusion, she didn’t register the piece of cloth placed over her eyes. Her teeth tried to clatter, finding their way into a ball tightly forced into her mouth. She was scared.

A door opened, footsteps echoing in the room. The gag was ripped out of her mouth, saliva desperately clinging to it. The blindfold was kept on. She realized a crucial detail: she didn’t have any clothes on. 

Not a second after her realization, something forced its way into her mouth. Something hard. It forced her way down her throat, before quickly retreating. It slammed back down, her nose taking in the frightening scent. The process repeated. She couldn’t keep track of how long it was before it started pulsating in her throat, releasing its contents down. It finally pulled away, and another quickly replaced it. She felt a sensation across her hole before a sharp pain erupted. She tried to scream through the appendage in her throat, tears running down the blindfold. Another pain erupted as her other hole was invaded and filled. She wanted to fight back, but her hands were bound together with a thick, itching rope. 

Through her tears, she thought of home. Of her friends. She didn’t have many, but the few she had were close. She enjoyed talking to them, going to school every day while having the time of her life. 

The object that had been violating her throat had removed itself, and her blindfold lifted. Her eyes widened as it plunged into her right one, crushing the coffee-colored iris. She sucked in a breath to scream in pain, but a cloth was forcefully shoved into her mouth, the taste of sweat invading her mind. She felt the blood rush down her face as her eye was mercilessly brutalized.

An unknown time to her had passed. It felt like it was hours. Days, even. She hated every second of the torture, and silently prayed to any God out there to simply end her misery. That was her worst mistake.

With her other eye, she spotted a cart being rolled into the room. She couldn’t see the instruments that lay atop it, but she knew it was no good. She closed her eyes, the man had left her hole alone in favor of the ones around her waist. Five footsteps echoed in the room, before a long pause. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, as she was already broken by this point.

She erupted into a loud scream, a sharp pain growing in her arm. Opening an eye, she could make out a figure sawing at it. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, yet her arm did not budge. She kept screaming, her vocal cords ripping themselves apart as her limb was slowly sawed off.

Her arm fell limp, her voice unable to even produce a whimper. She could feel the missing arm now. Tears and blood ran down her face as she felt the process start over with the opposite thigh. It was unbearable pain, yet she found herself to not be blacking out.

Her limbs were wrapped with a tourniquet, the men wanting to prolong her torture for even a little longer. A blade pressed against her chest, as her breast was violently cut off. She wished to die, for the experience to be over.

She must have spoken it out loud, as a sharp prick touched her throat. It slowly pushed in, blood slowly surfacing from the light wound. The skin finally surfaced as the knife punctured, blood spilling into her throat. She found darkness entering her vision, as things started fading.

Not a minute later, she was dead.

The corpse was mutilated further, raped countless times as it was cut up, beaten, and bruised. When the men were finally done with it, they disposed of it in an alleyway, leaving the severed head on top of the stomach, drenched with their sperm.

The wrong person found the body, as it was taken to have a similar process repeat itself once more.

In the end, after her body was finally done and over with, every hole being stretched open to make way for a man to pleasure himself, it was unceremoniously burned, and the ash dumped in a back-alley dumpster.

She remained missing, and despite their grief, her friends moved on in a timely manner. In a month, she was completely forgotten, and the Earth kept spinning as the men found another target, repeating the same process for years on end.

Her story remained untold.


End file.
